24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirkburn
Wiki colors Hey there Kirkburn! I appreciate your help trying to fix the special pages color situation. Sometime after your latest round of fixes, SpecialPages got fixed, but it had a side effect of screwing with other things. Namely, links went from blue to Acid-Trip Turquoise and page titles went from white to grey. Is there some way you can return everything else but Special Pages back to the way it was? I'm useless when it comes to messing around in that MediaWiki file. – Blue Rook 22:59, 12 September 2008 (UTC)talk : Other things have cropped us as well. The "Edit this page" table is miscolored on the top left. And when I look at image captions, links in the captions are the original, desirable color, but other links throughout articles are still the wrong color. It may also help to know that Diffs colors are better now. In summary: bad link colors, bad headline and page title colors (please fix?); new and good diff colors, new and good SpecialPage colors (see if you can keep). : Also, I have fallen in love with and ripped off mimicked your sig. I hope you don't mind! How the heck did you get the Five Tildes to remain after the template? They keep going on a new line for me, like this. 23:40, 12 September 2008 (UTC) So, I believe this stuff to be the offending CSS - http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AMonaco.css&diff=85471&oldid=85456 - there was an error that caused anything after it to break. Fixing it made all that CSS work again - with the consequence you see! You might want to check over the stuff removed, see if you want to put it back. Kirkburn (talk) 00:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : This hasn't changed anything, even after restarting and emptying my cache, so I can't see the consequence you referred to unfortunately. Since I'm useless when it comes to messing around in MediaWiki, I have no idea what it was that you removed. If you're unhappy about the sig, let me know and I'll definitely stop using it. Blue Rook 00:57, 13 September 2008 (UTC)talk :: Yeah, that'll just be the slowness of the CSS cache - give it a little while (we're trying to sort out that slowness, meanwhile). As for your sig ... no problem! Not sure why you're getting the line break issue though... Kirkburn (talk) 01:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks again for all the help! And I think the line break was because I was putting a space between the template and the five tildes. Very creative sig! 01:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) CSS changes Hey Kirkburn! Sorry this is delayed in responding. In answer to your question about interlanguage links - the dropdown goes precisely where we have our icons at the minute, so they are mutually exclusive! The interlanguage dropdown could possibly go to the left of the edit button (the icons can't go here because they sometimes get too wide and clash with the article title if there are lots of them). However, I wasn't sure how to implement that using css (I asked on the community central forums to no avail). Do you know how we would put it there? Secondly, just about the font of the article title, because this is something I have had questions from our users about. I'm right in thinking that we can change the font colour of that, but not the font style? Also, we noticed that many other wikis (there are way more than these) have customised their font style, even many of the ones featured by Wikia on the main explore section, hence why we continued to have our "24"-themed font - it seemed as though Wikia actually endorsed the creative freedom!--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:12, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Kirkburn - following up on this - given that the wikis with custom header fonts remain on the main "explore wikis" page, and you've even added more, may we revert our header back to our custom font? Thanks!--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:17, February 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Have now restored our custom font--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:28, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Its okay but some of the wikis you outlined unfortunately have that CSS the changed font removed by staff. So nothing special. Thanks!!! I also have custom fonts for my wikis. One of them is this,. MarTsok 13:56, June 27, 2018 (UTC)